<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bitter yellow (let me see) by withluvsan (lostlovelis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427820">bitter yellow (let me see)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan'>withluvsan (lostlovelis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of all colors (i chose you) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disabilities, I Tried, M/M, Mute - Freeform, blind!seonghwa, but not really necessary, everyone deserves love, fluff if u squint, i am mingi in real life, mute character, mute!yunho, no beta we die like men, partiallydeaf!hongjoong, pls don't hate me, rated for language, seongjoong giving us tooth-rotting fluff, sociallyawkward!mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mingi would avoid any social interaction he could. he liked the silence.</p><p>yunho was mute and fell in love with a cute dancer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of all colors (i chose you) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bitter yellow (let me see)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was so much Mingi could do without music, and he always chose not to.</p><p>He had met Hongjoong because of his Musical Production class. The fashion designer was in charge of his clothing for a special project.</p><p>They became closer over time.</p><p>San and Hongjoong were both fashion students and friends, so they came like a package. You couldn’t separate them (well, Hongjoong’s turned off ear gears could).</p><p>Mingi was always trapped inside his own mind, earphones on and avoiding unnecessary interactions. He still was sociable, though.</p><p>The first time he met Seonghwa, there was an warm aura around him, and Mingi swiftly stuck along, being polite, thoughtful, and empathetic. Seonghwa was easy to like, and Mingi was attracted like a magnetic.</p><p>The four of them were inseparable now – mostly Seonghwa and Hongjoong.</p><p>It was good, Mingi felt good with them around.</p><p>Until someone else came into his life silently as death and brought so many colors with them that Mingi thought it was possible for this person to be the child of a rainbow.</p><p>It started silently, like the first steps of a new choreography.</p><p>Mingi thought he was hallucinating again, seeing a mop of peachy pink hair hiding behind the rehearsal room’s door, but when he opened it, there was no one to be seen.</p><p>The musician decided to stop for the day, and locked the room before hanging his backpack on his shoulder and check his phone, many of Hongjoong’s texts showing in the lockscreen as he made his way towards the outside of the building.</p><p>Mingi put his earphones on and slowly made his way towards the dorms, minding not to trip in any rock on his path. He didn’t pay attention to his surroundings, though, too immersed on his own world to care about whatever was happening in the outside.</p><p>That until he bumped into someone who was leaving his shared room, running away with his head low without properly apologizing to Mingi for their small accident.</p><p>-Mingi! Why did you take so long? - Hongjoong's voice was stern, reprimanding the younger with worried eyes – You didn’t even answered our texts. Thank god Yunho crashed in and told us that he saw you in the rehearsal room. I was ready to call the security – Mingi frowned at the mention of Hongjoong’s friend's name. He hadn’t seen anyone after his last class almost three hours prior. Not even a passerby.</p><p>-I was rehearsing for my elective. The one I subscribed for with San. I am almost sure that I told you that I would come back late today – Seonghwa was sitting on his bed, already on his pajamas and holding his sheet like a plushie. Mingi made a mental note to take his hyung to buy a plushie of his liking later. He seemed to enjoy holding small fluffy things, mostly Hongjoong’s petit frame when he could.</p><p>-I told him – Seonghwa said, on Mingi's behalf. He was sleepy already, listening to his boyfriend complaints about how Mingi wasn't answering his texts – But I was ignored. You know how stubborn Hong is – Mingi nodded, and Hongjoong faked his best shocked faced, trying to show how betrayed he felt.</p><p>-You should be siding with me! – the blue haired boy whined, laying on Seonghwa’s lap with a pout. Seonghwa swiftly kissed the pout away, and Mingi fetched his towel and his pajamas before getting inside the bathroom to take a shower.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Hongjoong slept first, too tired to stay up with Seonghwa and Mingi, who took the opportunity to keep working in a particular music in the younger's laptop.</p><p>They were like partners in crime, planning their next act.</p><p>Seonghwa was happy, and Mingi was delighted by the light on his friend's teared up eyes.</p><p>Seonghwa was blind, but he could see more than many.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>They officially met each other in a particular rainy thurdsay.</p><p>Mingi had chosen to hide inside of a café in the campus instead of running in the direction of the dorms. Their classes were finished for the day, so he could wait a couple of minutes before going back.</p><p>A light tap on his shoulder made him turn on his place, looking at a boy slightly taller than him, with big expressive eyes and chubby cheeks. The boy offered him a small piece of paper, and, after Mingi took it, he disappeared behind the door of the staff room. Mingi was left standing in the middle of the shop, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hi, </em></p><p>
  <em>I saw you dancing the other day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your moves are amazing, and you are a great dancer. </em>
</p><p><em>-Yunho</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Mingi didn’t search for Yunho for a few days, asking Hongjoong for help instead.</p><p>He had a very vague memory of Hongjoong saying Yunho's name at some point of their friendship.</p><p>-He is a good boy – Hongjoong told him, playing with Seonghwa’s hair while the elder was laying on his lap, almost asleep – Yunho is really sweet and all. He is just shy – a knock on their door made Seonghwa stir on his sleepy state, hugging Hongjoong's waist and burying his face on his boyfriend’s stomach.</p><p>Mingi got up from his bed, choosing to attend the guest instead of watching his friends being all sweet over each other.</p><p>-May I- Yunho? – Mingi widened his small eyes in surprise, catching Hongjoong’s attetion from Seonghwa’s bed.</p><p>-Yunho! Come in! – the blue haired boy yelled. Mingi took a step to the side and let the new guest come in – Took you long enough – Hongjoong joked. Mingi saw how fast Yunho's hands moved right after, he also saw how Hongjoong's expression changed to his fake offended one – I didn’t do anything! You shouldn’t go accusing people around like this. This is rude – Yunho crossed his arms on his chest, pouting.</p><p>-I' m sorry. Hyung, do you mind to fill me in? – Mingi was gaping at the scene, still standing by the door. Seonghwa was deep sleeping on Hongjoong’s lap, and Yunho was silent like the wind. There was an uncomfortable silence filling the room.</p><p>-Yunho is mute, Mingi. We met at my Advanced Signal Language class, the business specialized one – Mingi took a minute to really look at Yunho, before gasp loudly, a hand covering his mouth.</p><p>-You! The mop of peachy hair outside of the practice room the other day! – he pointed directly to Yunho, who widened his eyes and turned to glare at Hongjoong.</p><p>-I didn’t say anything! – Hongjoong retorted in a heartbeat. Seonghwa mumbled something on his sleep and Yunho started talking in sign language again – I only told him you came and told us that he was okay. You was the one who gave yourself away – Yunho crossed his arms again, pouting. Mingi had to fight the urge of squishing the taller’s cheeks. He was too cute for his own good.</p><p>-That's why you gave me that note the other day? At the cafeteria? – Yunho turned around again, sitting on Mingi’s bed without noticing. He nodded while looking at the floor, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>-You gave him a fucking note and didn’t tell me? – Hongjoong seemed really offended this time, gaping at Yunho and watiting for an answer. Yunho just shrugged – Top Ten Anime Betrayals. I am disowning you – Hongjoong said, minding his voice to not wake up Seonghwa. Yunho was ready to argue when Mingi put a hand on his shoulder, a soft smile lingering on his lips.</p><p>-Even if he don’t disown you, I will keep you. You seen to be nice.</p><p>Slowly and silently, they built a relationship.</p><p>Mingi learned the basics of signal language to talk with Yunho, but they always spent the time talking through texts. It was easy for them. It worked.</p><p>Just like it worked for Seonghwa and Hongjoong, it worked for them.</p><p>Mingi still wasn’t a person who loved to interact with people, he liked the silence. Yunho’s silence soon turned to be his favorite, because they didn’t need words to communicate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>